Curses! YGO!
by ARIchickenz
Summary: Really a thought. Read and reply the nicest plz? PG-13 for cursing and content
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Yugioh or the characters. Just the story I wrote. ^_^  
  
ARI: my split bad side.  
Chickens: me  
  
ARI: Hey, we gonna write a story bout yugi and co.  
Chickens: we are?  
ARI: argh, yes you dense irritating miniature beast of burden, I told u awright?!?!?  
Chickens: well excuse me mister smarty-pants.  
ARI: Death to u.  
* pulls a rocket launcher out *  
Chickens: don't hurt me  
  
Characters: Anzu, Yugi, Yami, Bakura (a.k.a. Yami Bakura), Ryou  
(regular Bakura), Jounichi, Mia, Bandit Keith, Kaiba, Mokuba, and  
Honda.  
  
(Gang sits at Yugi's house on a Saturday)  
Yugi- I'm bored.  
Anzu- Well we could go to the library.  
Jounichi- Books, books, and more books. The only thing I'd read is  
strategy guide. Can I get an amen?  
Yugi and Honda- Amen.  
Anzu- You guys are hopeless.  
  
(An hour later.)  
  
Anzu- Hey guys. I got Yugi "Duel Monster Strategies", "Cursing Enemies  
for Dummies" for Jounichi, and "Counter Curse Cures" for Honda.  
Yugi- In a library, don't you check out books?  
Anzu- Yugi, that's what I did.  
(Yugi looks on the floor.)  
Yugi- Sorry.  
(Mia walks in with loads of bags and Ryou holding way more than Mia)  
Mia- Hey Yug, hope you don't mind, but I wanted to hang out with you  
guys if you don't mind. Oh, and Ryou wanted to be a doll and help me  
out.  
Ryou- I also wanted to talk to Yugi about something also.  
Yugi (with an eyebrow raised)- About what?  
Ryou- About the illennium-May ing-Ray.  
(Everybody misses that and Yugi is the only one to get that.)  
Anzu- What's with the bags?  
Mia- Oh, I went shopping and Ryou had to be such a sweetie and help me  
carry my bags, although he has a limit to carry them.  
(Ryou sweet-drops and forces a smile)  
  
Later that day.  
  
Jounichi- Hey Yug, wanna try my new book out?  
Yugi- Sure, I don't see why not.  
Jounichi- Awright. Let's see, ah here's one. Fee fie foe. Make enter  
name here's breasts grow.  
Yugi- um Jounichi I think you say a person's name, not "enter name  
here"  
Jounichi sweet-dropped and added.  
Jounichi- Oh, yeah I knew that. Okay, Fee fie foe. Make Mia's breasts  
grow.  
A loud crack of lighting flashed and a horsed neighed.  
Yugi-. that was weird..  
Mia shrieks from downstairs. Jounichi and yugi rush downstairs to see  
the problem.  
Yugi- If there is a rat kill it before grandpa kills me!  
Anzu- No, Mia's just, I mean, she.  
Ryou snickers- All of a sudden Mia's breasts just exploded to a large  
size.  
A crack of lighting boomed and the lights went out. When the lights  
came back on Yami, Bakura, and the Kaibas showed up.  
Kaiba- All right, why the hell am I here?!?  
Mokuba- I dunno, why are we here?  
Yami- Dammit! Who cased a curse?  
Jounichi- I did. What did I do wrong?  
Yami grabs Jounichi and starts to choke him.  
Yami- You stupid mother-  
Yugi- Hey no bad words, other than damn, dammit, ass, hell, and shit.  
Okay?  
Yami let's go of Jounichi- Fine. Now, what curse did you cast?  
Jounichi- uh, fee fie foe. Make someone's breasts grow.  
LCoLaaHN. (Loud crack of lighting and a horsed neighed.)  
  
What happened? What's next? Review if you want this continued, or tell  
me this sucked and hurt my feelings X_X. 


	2. Authors?

I don't own Yugioh or the characters. Just the story I wrote. ^_^  
  
ARI: my split bad side.  
Chickens: me  
  
ARI: Hey, we gonna continue the story.  
Chickens w/ bruises: yeah?  
ARI: -_- yes, stupid. We are.  
Chickens: just don't hurt me  
ARI: I won't. I'll just hit you here! * Strikes at base of the neck *  
Chickens: X_X agh!!!  
  
Characters: Anzu, Yugi, Yami, Bakura (a.k.a. Yami Bakura), Ryou  
(regular Bakura), Jounichi, Mia, Bandit Keith, Kaiba, Mokuba, and  
Honda.  
  
Last time.  
Jounichi cast a curse on Mia, who showed up to just hang out, to cause  
the boobs to enlarge! * Dum Dum Dum! * The Yamis and Kaibas are there  
too. And we left about.HERE!  
  
Yami- Dammit! Who cased a curse?  
Jounichi- I did. What did I do wrong?  
Yami grabs Jounichi and starts to choke him.  
Yami- You stupid mother-  
Yugi- Hey no bad words, other than damn, dammit, ass, hell, and shit.  
Okay?  
Yami let's go of Jounichi- Fine. Now, what curse did you cast?  
Jounichi- uh, fee fie foe. Make someone's breasts grow.  
LCoLaaHN. (Loud crack of lighting and a horsed neighed.)  
Yugi- Someone got pumped.  
Jounichi- How about this one: eha esto domey a, bring the author here  
eh?  
LCoLaaHN  
Chickens: Huh? Why am I here?  
Yugi- Who the hell are you?  
Chickens: Chickens is my name and favorite word.  
Jounichi- Who the hell would name their kid Chickens?  
Chickens: My parents.  
(Everybody falls anime style.)  
Yami- Well figures don't it?  
Yugi-Yeah I guess so  
Chickens: Who's the hot chick?  
(Chickens get slapped with a large fan.)  
Mia- For that, you get a live octopus in your pants for 10 min.  
Chickens: No, no, not that! No crap that.stings.like.hell!  
Jounichi- That is the oddest thing in the world.  
Kaiba- Did you figure out why we're here?  
Yami- No you stupid bastard writer! Off! Get the hell off!  
Chickens: Help! Its burns, it burns!  
Yami grabs Chickens and slaps repetitive (more than once)  
(10 min. l8er.)  
Mia- Sorry for that. I just wanted to be treated as a person, not a  
thing.  
Chickens: My molestake. (Covers mouth)  
Mia w/ blood vessel- What!  
Chickens: you have a mole on your right cheek.  
Mia screams.  
  
Yugi- Good thing we have the next couple days off to sort this out.  
Jounichi w/ bruises- ow.  
Mia- You shouldn't have given me that mole.  
What about Anzu? I gave her something too. * Smirks evilly *  
Anzu grabs Jounichi and starts to beat him up- WHAT THE HELL DID YOU  
DO TO ME YOU SICK PERVERT!?!?!?!?!?  
ARI: He made me appear and made you to---  
Anzu w/ hearts around head: Yugi can I give you a lap dance? And you  
Yami? * Flickers eyelashes *  
Yugi- Gulp.  
  
What's next? Why did Jounichi make ARI the badass and Chickens the  
idiot * I herd that! * appear? And why the hell did Jounichi make Anzu  
want to give Yugi and Yami a lap dance? * I thought it would be funny.  
* Find out other stuff in the 3rd and maybe final chapter of  
  
Curses! YGO!  
  
You know the drill! Review if you want this continued, or tell me this  
sucked and hurt my feelings X_X. 


	3. ARI VS Kaiba

I don't own the characters to Yu-Gi-Oh! just the story I wrote. Plz read and enjoy! ^_^  
  
Ok last time, if u didn't read the first two, Jonouchi got a cursing book from Anzu, so Honda, Yugi, Yami, Mia, Kaiba, Mokuba, Ryou, and Bakura r at Yugi's house and is being attacked by monkeys! Ok not monkeys, by Jonouchi not being able to control his spell casting wants/needs/whatever-word-makes- u-happy, and the spells already caste by the uncontrollable Jonouchi r......well........odd. Mia's breasts r huge, I mean HUGE! Anzu wants to give Yugi and Yami a lap dance ^_^(), the authors r now in the story, chickens and ARI. The yami's separated from their hikari's body, and the kaibas r w/ yugi and co. oh, in the other chapters Bandit Keith was suppose to show up but he caught the flu and couldn't make it.  
  
ARI: Uh, Anzu. Anzu: What the hell do u want? ARI: Hey calm down bitch! I was gonna say that u wanted to give Yami and Yugi a lap dance. Anzu: Oh, yeah I dunno what came over me. Chickens: He he he I win, hoo hoo hoo ARI takes a big concrete guitar from nowhere and hits Chickens on the head w/ it. Chickens: Owie! That hurts! Yugi: Oy vay. Yami: Uh yugi? Where the hell is Jonouchi? Kaiba grabs Yami: What the hell do u mean "Yugi" you are Yugi you dimwit! Yami: Back off or I'll kick your ass. Bakura snickered: Can I help pharaoh? Ryou: Oh brother ARI stands up from his corner: This is so goddamn ridiculous: walks to kitchen calmly Chickens: ha she boo? Anzu: what? Chickens HA SHE BOO! Every1 sweat drops  
  
In kitchen......  
  
ARI: Damn I swear if I have to go through this again I'd kill my split. ::sips coffee:: Kaiba: What, or who, the hell are you? ARI: Yo momma Kaiba: What did you say to me punk? ARI stands up: Yo momma bee-otch. Kaiba gets in ARI's face: Say that again you son-of-a bitch. ARI: You better ease off my face before sumthin bad happens. Kaiba: Like what? ARI punches Kaiba in the chest: Like that. Yugi: What's goin on here?! ARI: Hey, I gave the man a fair warning. Not my fault if the bitch doesn't back the hell up when I ask him too. Yami: I like him already, he's got a smart-ass attitude. Yugi: Yami please don't make him mad. ARI: Hey, that doesn't bother me as much as the rich guy in the floor. People like that, I try my hardest to see from their point of view, but I can't get my head that far up my ass. Everybody in the kitchen, except Kaiba, snickers.  
  
In the living room............  
  
Mia: Where the hell is Jonouchi? Anzu: Hey, Honda's missing too. Ryou: and so is Mokuba. Kaiba from the kitchen: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Where's Mokuba?! Mia: We don't know where he is hon, we'll look though. LcoLaaHN ARI: That's a bad sign, right? Mia: No, it's a good sign. ARI: Really? I coulda swore that that meant that Jonouchi is casting a spell. Every 1 runs upstairs and ARI pulls out a cigarette. Chickens steals the rest and takes the one in his mouth: No, that's bad for you, no no no.  
  
Upstairs.......  
  
Oh crap out of time, well, u know the rulez, review and ask for it to continue or let it die out! 


	4. what's with the spellsand stuff

I don't own the characters to Yu-Gi-Oh! just the story I wrote. Please read and enjoy!  
  
The writing format that I had really sucks, so it shall be changed...not by me, Jonouchi caste another spell before the last chapter ended, with the mysterious disappearance of Mokuba, Honda, and then everyone when upstairs because of the Loud crack of Lighting and a Horse Neighs (a.k.a. LcoLaaHN) anyway, you may be sick of me by now, but this may be the end, (hey, it was a short season!) so onward we go!  
  
All of a sudden the writing format changed from that of a script of that of an actual story format. Ari's name changed spelling wise and Chickens just up and disappeared. Jonouchi turned to upstairs of Yugi's house to that of a castle in the medieval times.  
  
"Ari is sick of the stupid narrator," said Ari. The narrator was upset but went on narrating. When Yugi and the others got upstairs, everyone had on medieval clothes on, but Ari was in his street punk clothes: blue jeans, and a t-shirt under a dark blue hoodie. Everyone looked at Ari in anger, but all Ari did was shrug and gave an "I dunno what the hell happened" look. Jonouchi walked down a set of stairs that came out of nowhere. Jonouchi was wearing a cloak of a midnight blue that shimmered silver that appeared to have in the shape of moons and stars. Ari took out a cigarette and lit it with his lighter, his lucky green lighter he always had on him. He took a puff and pocketed the lighter. The puff of smoke escaped his nostrils and unraveled like silk in the air. Jonouchi put out the cigarette from a distance and turned it into a snake. Ari threw it to Jonouchi, but it turned back into a cigarette.  
  
"See how the style of writing changed, Jonouchi? Chickens did the first bit, but he's an idiot. Also reveals less of reality, he's more of the comical type," Ari said as he lit another cigarette. He and Jonouchi continued with a battle of wits.  
  
"Ah, but you didn't think that Jonouchi could do this on his own did you? You are nothing, just like Jonouchi," said some voice manipulating Jonouchi's body. Ari took another puff and stepped through the rest of the group.  
  
"Heh, but you failed to look beyond just an exoskeleton. I know, the quote 'pot calling the kettle black' and I didn't see it before. You're not Jonouchi, you're a spirit controlling him, like a puppet and a puppeteer."  
  
The body snatcher took a puff of the stolen cigarette and added, "Good, I now know what I'm up against."  
  
"That's a load of shit." Mai, dressed in a skirt that would have been "sinful" back in the medieval times, stepped up to Ari. "Um, Hun, what do you mean that's not Jonouchi?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," asked Anzu, dressed in what a princess might have worn for a party. Yugi was dressed in a prince's clothes for a party. Kaiba, in another kind of prince outfit, looked at Ari in an attitude. Yami was dressed like a knight, and so was Bakura. Ryou was dressed as a jester, Bakura laughed at Ryou being a jester. Ari took another puff of the cigarette and studied the aura of this body snatcher. He peered deep into Jonouchi's eyes and continued to see through to the other soul. The soul was cold and heartless. He could tell because the soul was pure ice, and had no heart inside it.  
  
"If that's not Jonouchi, then who is it?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Well, his soul is ice, and absent of a heart. Also, he likes to smoke," Ari said like a bad ass, "but other than that I really can't tell too much about him. He may be a very malevolent soul, but hell if I really know." He turned back the to possessed Jonouchi.  
  
"Ah, then I guess an introduction is in order now is it," said the possessed Jonouchi, "I am the evil, as you presumed, sorcerer Drangonskule. Yes, I am aware of my odd name. I made it myself after studying after the most powerful shamans, priests, and sorcerers around. It is similar to the words "Dragon" and "Skull". I twisted the words to form something never made before."  
  
"I think I heard that in a movie before," Ari said sarcastically as he took another puff of his cigarette.  
  
"You try my patience young man. Jonouchi put up a similar fight before I took him over. Being trapped in a book for millions of years isn't very entertaining," Drangonskule said.  
  
"I'd imagine so, books get boring if you've memorized them front to back, back to front, upside down, down side up, and in different languages."  
  
"You are an annoying little man."  
  
"Hey! Who you calling annoying!" Ari said angrily. He let his temper get away from himself. Drangonskule smiled evilly and started to wave his arm in a certain fashion, like writing in the air.  
  
Sorry to cut it so short, but I needed to this time. I'll try to have more in the next chapter. Sorry for the format switch, kinda was sick of the other one. But anyways, read, review, and tell me if it should go on or quit!


End file.
